I'm coming Edward
by silly day
Summary: What if Bella had tried to commit suicide? My idea of how things could have went. . . please read and give me your opinions on it. D
1. I'm coming Edward

Bella stared down at the angry swells of the ocean. She leaned farther over the cliff and Jacob took a step forward in worry. "Bells, stop. Get away from there."

"Why?" She said without much feeling, still leaning over the cliff.

He sighed. "Because, the storm is making the ocean too wild. We can go cliff diving another day. A day when you won't get killed." He added with a chuckle.

She leaned back but did not step away from the edge. Her voice was distant when she spoke. "What would be so wrong with me dying. . .?" She turned to look at the stunned Jacob. "I don't care anymore. I just. . . I just want to stop feeling. I want to not get a slap to the face every time something reminds me of Ed-. . . him. . . I can't do it anymore, Jake. I can't deal with him leaving me anymore. . . him not wanting me."

He rushed towards her and put his hands on her shoulders. He leaned his head down so he was level with hers. "Bella, he's not worth dying over. Don't be stupid. I love you and if you died I'd lose my best friend. . . That. . . idiot, was stupid enough to leave behind the best thing he could ever dream of having. But, that doesn't mean you can walk around saying you want to die." He paused searching her face. "You don't really want to. . . die, do you?"

Many emotions played across her face as she thought it over. Red hot tears slipped down her pained face. "It's just too much." She said through a choked wisper.

He angrily pulled her into a tight embrace. "No! Bella, don't you ever say that!" His voice broke with the effort to hold back tears. "You're worth too much."

She hugged him back for a few silent minutes. The painful tears sliding down her face. The wind ripping at her hair. Rain pelting her face from the angry heavens as she stood there holding her best friend.

She laughed lightly and Jake pulled away as she rolled her eyes. "Aw, Jake what was I thinking? It doesn't matter. I have you, right?"

He was surprised. "Of course you have me. You always will, Bells." His face was still clouded over from the intense emotions it had held just a few seconds before.

She laughed again. "It's getting kind of late, huh? We should head home." He nodded in agreement and put his hand on her lower back to lead her away from the cliff.

She stopped. "Wait, Jake do you think I could have a minute alone. To pull myself back together?"

He hesitated but smiled. "Ok. I'll see you back at my car." He grabbed her hand and squeezed it before walking away.

When he was far enough away she whispered, "Bye, Jake." So low that he couldn't hear it.

She slowly turned back to the torrenting ocean and peered down at the waves. She closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry Edward. I can't keep my promise any longer. . .I love you."

In that second, she took the last and final step over the edge. She heard Jake's voice behind her yelling her name. Edward roared in her head screaming at her to stop. But, it was too late.

Wind whirled all around her and then she hit the icy waters. She sank down deep into the angry swells never opening her eyes. She wrapped herself in her mind. Edward was there. They were in their meadow. He was wrapped around her as they lay on the green grass.

He held her face in his hands and carressed it. She smiled and his face returned the gesture. Love was pouring from his eyes and into hers. In that moment, he wanted her. He loved her more than anything else. She was his everything.

As her body was tossed around in the ocean he whispered her name. _Bella. Bella. My sweet, sweet Bella. You are my love, my life. Bella. _

Her consciousness faded and she sank deeper into his arms. She felt nothing. Not the water nor the flaming hands that tugged on her waist. She couldn't feel the burning sensation in her lungs where oxygen should have been. She only felt him. Heard him. Saw him.

_I'm coming, Edward._

**A/N**

**I've had this story in my head forever and needed to get it out. I know it's not the best story ever but I would still like to hear what you all have to think. Thanks for reading.**

**Day**


	2. Betrayed

**Disclaimer: I will do this once. I don't own any of the twilgiht characters or the story. All credit goes to SM. I'm simply writing how I think things could have gone.**

Edward held me tighter to his chest keeping me in his warm embrace. He stroked my hair with love and affection I had only dreamed about in the past monthes. I smiled into his soft shirt and was the happiest girl ever. I sighed in total contentment.

"Bella!" That wasn't Edward's voice. "Bella, dammit!" The voice was husky and urgent. It was the voice of one Jacob Black. "Bella, come back to me!"

"No!" I wanted to scream. But instead I held on tighter to my Edward not willing to let go. No, I won't go back.

"Please, Bella, don't do this!" Jake pleaded. His voice was pulling me back to reality. But I was stubborn and refused. I gripped Edward's chest for dear life as I felt myself being sucked back into the hole called life.

I used all of my strength and stayed next to my love, my life, in our dreamy meadow. His hands held my face and his eyes dove into mine. "Sweet, sweet, Bella." He murmered.

I heard an angry roar and a sweet, bell like voice that sounded almost scary. "What have you done! Get away from her!" Alice! "Bella! Bella, can you hear me! Please, talk to me!" She pleaded. She wanted me to come back to the world with no Edward. I wouldn't. I would stay here with my love.

I tuned them all out and only concentrated on Edward's sweet, silky voice. "Bella. My Bella. My life!"

We stayed there wrapped in each other's arms without a care in the world. I was perfectly content in where I was. Yes, I knew it was not real. I knew that Edward didn't really want me and that this was only in my mind. But if I couldn't be dead then I would refuse to go back to a life with out him.

A heard distant voices and strained to hear them. "Jazzy, is she feeling anything?"

An exhasperated sigh. "Nothing. . . wait! She's slightly excited. She can hear us!" Jasper! Alice! They are here!

"Can we bring her back?" Said Alice in a troubled voice.

Another long sigh. "I don't know. She is content in where she is."

"Should we call everyone else?" Alice questioned.

"Carlisle and Esme maybe. But not Edward. And not Rosalie and Emmet. You know those two can't keep their mouths shut."

She giggled slightly and then was silent for a moment. Probably seeing a vision. "They'll want to come here."

"I figured they would. But, maybe it'll get her to come back." I heard very quiet footsteps and knew Alice must have left.

Then I heard Jasper's voice closer to me. "Bella, I know you can hear me. Please come back, for Edward's sake." Edward!

Edward! But, no not for Edward. He didn't want me. He doesn't love me. I'll just stay right here with the Edward that does love me.

I floated away and no longer heard the voices. I concentrated soley on the angel in my arms. He carressed me and whispered soothing words to me. He told how much he loved me and wanted me over and over again.

The sun shown bright over head of us and his skin glittered like a beautiful gem. A beautiful gem with loving arms that were wrapped securely around me.

I heard more voices. Another man with a soft and authorative tone. Carlisle. And then the sweetest of voices whispering in the most loveing of tones. But I pushed them away they couldn't bring me away from my Edward again.

Then Edward leaned closer to my ear and whispered, "I love you, Bella. I'll never leave you." Anger and hurt rose in me. But he did leave me. This wasn't real. Edward would never, ever say that to me! He wasn't mine and I was kidding myself into believing that a mirage in my head could ever substitute for the real him.

I knew then that I couldn't stay here with this fake Edward. I pulled myself from his arms and started to run away from him. "Bella, wait! I love you!" He yelled after me. But that's just what I wanted him to say. I ran until everything started to turn white and dissapear. Everything faded into nothing and then total blackness.

I heard Alice's sweet sigh of relief and Jasper's accompanied with it.

"She's back!" They said together.

My eyes fluttered open and I saw the beautiful faces of Jasper and Alice. They smiled at me in encouragement and. . . pity. I could see the pity in their faces. I didn't want their pity. Anger rose in me.

I turned my eyes away from them and saw Esme at my other side. She smiled with a pained yet relieved expression and leaned over me. She wrapped her arms around my torso and kissed my forhead, She pulled away keeping her hand on my back rubbing soothing circles into it.

Carlisle strode into the room and smiled at me with bright eyes. "Bella. You've had us worried." He walked behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her.

Glancing around at them there was only one thing on my mind. If they were all here maybe. . .

"Edward?" I whispered.

Everyone shifted and looked uncomfortable. Alice nodded to everyone and the silently filed out of the room. Only Alice stayed.

She moved and sat to sit on the edge of my bed. "You really scared us, Bella. What were you thinking? You promised Edward." She scolded me.

"Edward didn't come?" I should have known. He doesn't care whether I live or die. Tears welled up in my eyes and brimmed over the edge,

Alice paniced at the sight of my tears. "He doesn't know. . ." She said as if she was ashamed of not telling him.

First hurt surged through me but then gratefullness overtook it. I didn't want him to know that I was pathetic enough to try and die over him. I didn't want to see the pitying look he would likely give me.

"Bella, how could you try and take yourself from us? From Edward?" Alice said and hurt painted her words and covered her face.

"I saw you jump and then you disappeared. . . I thought you were dead!" She looked so hurt and then her shoulders began to shake with tearless sobs.

I reached my arm out and grabbed her hand pulling her into a hug. She wept dryly and I found myself weeping too. "I'm sorry, Alice. I couldn't stand. . . living without him anymore. . . I can't." She lay there for a few seconds more. The pain of why I had jumped in the first place surged through me again. Edward. I don't want to live without him. . . I want to die.

Alice's head shot up. "Bella! No!" I had hardly considered the idea and she had already saw a vision of it.

I knew then that they were going to make me live without him. I would have to go through every day of the rest of my life thinking about how much he _didn't_ want me. I would picture him with other women. Laughing, loving, living life care free without so much as a thought about little Bella.

I was never enough for him and now I was going to be forced to live with that for rest of my time.

Hate turned towards Alice. She would see my decisions and stop them before I could carry out the deed that needed to be done.

I turned on my side and faced away from her. I could picture the pained look that crossed her face as I did this. But the hate for her over powered the guilt.

I closed my eyes and tried to find my way back to our meadow. Being with a fake Edward was a more attractive idea than living life without him completely. But the meadow was far from me. Instead, I slowly slipped into a night filled with horrifying dreams. Mostly consisting of Edward. Dreams that reminded me of his hate for me.

In the last one I had he was at the end of a tunnel. He grinned at me and I started to bound towards him. Then he laughed mockingly and turned away walking the opposite direction. I yelled his name begging for him to stop yet he only kept getting farther away.

Cold hands were on my shoulders shaking me. "Bella! Bella, stop!" I snapped back into reality and closed my mouth to stop the screams. My dreams had leaked and my yelling had broke through my lips.

Jasper stood over me with a tortured expression. The pain and fear that was pulsing through me must be killing him.

He sat back down with a very concerned expression. I stared at him for a fleeting moment before turning my face towards the ceiling.

" I can feel the hate you have towards us." He spoke quietly. "Because we won't let you die. . . we love you Bella."

Silent tears slid down my face because the family I once hoped to be mine had now betrayed me.

**A/N **

**Wow, I love writing this story. Even though right now things are all so doom and gloom I'm hoping they'll take a turn for the better soon. Or not....=P**

**Please review or PM me and tell me what you think....I'm in need of a good confidence booster. . .please =D**

**Day**


	3. Pawned Off

**"**H- how is she doing?" Asked Charlie in an uncomfortable voice.

I heard a sigh filled with pain. "The mental trauma is worse than the physical. A few cuts and bruises from the fall. . . I'm so sorry Charlie. If we had known it was this bad. . ." Carlisle's voice broke.

"I just don't understand. I thought she had been doing better. Ever since she started hanging out with Jake. . . I never thought she would-. . ." Charlie was unable to finish the sentance. I saw how much my actions had pained him. But that still could not bring me to regret what I couldn't finish.

My eyes opened to the sight of the saddened Alice sitting in a chair next to my bed. She brightened slightly when I looked at her. "Bella?" She leaned forward, resting her hand on my arm. "Bella, please talk to me!" She pleaded with agony.

Tears flowed from my eyes again and I closed them turning into the already wet pillow. I heard shuffling feet as people silently filed out. I shifted my head to gaze around the room. For the first time I realized I was in a hospital. With pale pastel colors coloring the walls and bed. Machines beeped with wires dissapearing every where.

I turned my body more and saw Esme sitting in an uncomfortable looking chair on my other side. She put her hand on mine and I almost wanted to flinch away but didn't want to pain her more. She smiled and spoke. "I know how it feels to want to take your own life. . . and I regret that my family is part of the cause. . . Edward loves you." Pain shot through me again. "I'm sorry." She whispered and left the room.

Only seconds later Jasper poked his head through the door. "Mind if I come in?"

I forced myself to shake my head and he stepped in and took the seat Esme had been occupying. I watched as he sat there staring at me. Our gazing was not uncomfortable but it made me start to think. I thought about my 18th birthday party when he had attempted to take my life. I relived the moment when Edward had told me he didn't want me any more. I went back over the past months without him. The nights I cried through.

Before I knew it I was crying agonizing tears. My whole body shook. Jasper, poor Jasper had had to go through all of the emotions with me. He pulled back sobs and covered my hand with his. His eyes were painful even to look at. "I'm so sorry, Bella." That apology was meant to cover so many things. The attempt on my life. The part played in taking my family from me. And now the forced living of my tortured life.

I had never felt closer to this quiet vampire in all of my time knowing him. Now someone else was feeling what I felt. Though I felt immensly guilty, it was comforting to know I was not alone.

He smiled as my fears and pains started to numb. "Do you want to sleep?" He said quietly.

I nodded my head and then cringed at the thought of being alone. "Will you stay with me?" I whispered knowing he could hear me.

He noddded his head and I closed my eyes fighting for sleep. I could still feel the pressure of his hand and knew that sleep came so easily thanks to him.

I slept soundly without nightmares thanks to him and woke somewhat refreshed. I opened my eyes with the slightest of smiles until I remembered where I was and why I was there. Grief over took me again and Jasper winced. I smiled apoligeticly.

The light streaming through the windows indicated that it was sometime during the day. Alice popped through the door way. "I'll take it from here, Jazz." He stood from his seat and sent me a smile. As he passed Alice he squeezed her hand. She took his place and stared at me as if expecting something.

"You aren't going to leave me alone are you?" I asked already knowing the question.

She avoided my question and changed the subject. "I've missed you so much, Bella. I need my sister back. . . I'm so glad you're going to be staying with us."

"What?" I said in shock.

She covered her mouth. "Oops!" She looked at me apoligeticly. Then stood and said "I'll be right back." And bounced out of the room only to return moments later with Charlie and Carlisle.

Charlie took and uncomfortable step towards me. "Hey, Bells." He looked at me with so much hurt.

The only comfort I could give him was a faux smile. He returned it awkwardly. Carlisle cleared his throat and spoke.

"Bella, Charlie and I have been discussing your. . . well- being. We have found that it would be best if you came and stayed with us for awhile. . . We've decided to move back to Forks and would be glad to have you in our home."

I saw what they meant. I couldn't be left alone anymore. Charlie couldn't take care of me and so I was going to be pawned off onto a family who didn't want me. I stared blankly at the wall.

The next thing I knew Charlie had kneeled down in front of me and took my hand in his. "They're going to help you, Bella. I- I can't. I'm sorry. . . I love you, baby girl." He kissed my forhead and strode from the room.

I closed my eyes and shut myself away. I didn't go to the meadow for I had lost my way. I was stuck somewhere between there and reality. I was in a dark place where only blackness was to be found either way I went.

I stayed here for who knows how long. I lingered until I was sure my insanity was at it's breaking point and finally decided it was time to return the the real world again.

When I opened my eyes I was in a new room. This one had dark gray walls and a lighter gray carpet. It was definatly not a hospital room due to the fact that there were no machines and no wires. There was however a more comfortable bed. The only other furniture in the room was a dressor with my bag of toiletries atop it.

I was startled to hear a deep growl and shouting from somewhere below me. Downstairs maybe?

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" an all too familiar melodic voice roared. I shuttered as sweet memories of it flooded over me. He had never sounded so severe yet it was so beautiful.

Then a second later my door flew open and an angel stepped through.

**A/N**

**Oooh! cliff hanger. . . sorry guys. But it doesn't matter I'm sure you can all guess who just walked through her door. But, can you guess how she will react and how he will take seeing her?**

**Hmmmm... You'll just have to wait and see. . . Reviews?**


	4. Playing Games With My Head

The first emotion to flood over me was elation. The love of my life was standing in my door way. Clenched fists. Tousled hair. Eyes blazing. He had never looked more beautiful.

Alice appeared behind him and grabbed his arm. "Edward, don't." He shrugged off her hand and took a step forward.

Then something flitted across my mind. One of two things was possible here. Either, I'm still asleep and this extraordinarily beautiful man wasn't really here; or, the one person who held the eternal key to my heart was standing only a few feet from me. No matter which way the tables turned it wasn't good.

If I was dreaming I could only be doing more damage to myself. In the end I would wake up and be even more tortured than when I had closed my eyes.

But, if I was awake and he really was here that meant he was pitying me. Some one had told him about what I had tried to do and now he was going to take the guilt of it onto his own shoulders. Even if he didn't want me he would still blame himself. He would still wear that look of pity for the girl who couldn't get over him.

I was suddenly frightened. Either way my life just kept getting worse. This man would always have his clutches on my heart whether he wanted it or not.

This room at the moment, either in my imagination or real life, was unsafe and I didn't want to stay there.

I turned to the dark corners of my mind. The black places that held no life but were still safer than this world. I ran into a never ending dispare. All the while screaming, "No! Not again!" No matter the realness of what was happening I didn't want either to be real. I screamed and ran from both.

I heard urgent voices behind me. "Bella! Bella! What's wrong with her Alice?" A velvety voice agonized.

"You!" She returned bluntly and angrily. "Bella, please!" I felt cold hands on my shoulders which only seemed to push me farther away.

I sat in the dark place and pulled my knees up making a ball of my body. I held myself together with my arms and cried earth shattering tears. Agonized whimpers escaped through my teeth.

Why me? Why couldn't I escape this? Know matter what I do I'm alone and miserable. The answer that I could never escape from was that I was in love with vampire. A vampire who I had thought loved me but then left me in the dust of his life.

Now I was cowering in my own mind, hiding from an angel. I heard voices yelling my name. Cold hands trying to pull me back. But I refused.

Many a time I had pulled myself here. I hated it here in this lonely place. But it kept me safe. I couldn't be harmed here. _I'm safe._

_I'm safe._

I kept telling myself that as I drifted into unconsciousness. I dreamed many dreams of a wild haired man that slipped in and out of my life with ease.

When I awoke it was dark. I glanced around the room and saw immediatly that I was not alone. Someone sat in the chair next my bed. As they realized I was awake the light quickly flicked on. Sitting there, only seeming to not have moved, was Jasper.

"Hello." He whispered quietly.

I couldn't make myself answer him. He knew what I wanted to know and I waited patiently for him to tell me where Edward was.

When he didn't say anything I sighed and spoke. "Where is he?"

Jasper's face clouded with confusion. "Who?"

What was he talking about. He knew exactly who I meant. "Edward." I said matter- of- factly.

His eyes were still confused when he answered me. "Well, the last I heard he was in Texas."

I was immediatly as confused as he was but then irritation took over. "What do you mean? He was here. . . he came in my room. He was angry!"

Jasper put a calming hand on mine. "Bella. Edward is not here. He hasn't been for monthes."

I yanked my hand out from under his. The last thing I wanted right now was to be given fake emotions. "No! He was here, Jasper. Why are you lying to me?!"

"Bella, please calm down." Jasper said while standing up.

I slid off the other side of the bed. "No! He was here." I ran out the door knowing he could catch me if he wanted to. Edward was here, and I had to find him. Before, I hadn't wanted to be around him. But, now I had to know if he was really here.

Even though I had at first thought it was all a dream there was something that just couldn't be my imagination. When I awoke I could still smell him. My favorite smell in the whole world was that of him. And even my crazy imagination could not be faking that.

I ran downstairs and into a room full of Cullens. Alice sat on a couch with one of her fashion magazines. Rosalie was exploring the web. And Emmet was huddled over a book. Wait. What! Emmet with a book. There was no way. This was definatly not right.

"Where is he?!" I yelled.

Everyone looked at me in shock. Alice popped up from the couch and bounced to me. "Bella, what are you talking about? Where's who?"

"Oh, not you too!" I backed away from her and ran back to my room. I slid into the bed and pulled the covers up over my head.

I didn't sleep. I only lay there huddled under my latest protection. Cotton. I must have been there for atleast a few hours. Because, glancing under the edge of the blanket I saw light starting to creep through the windows.

Quiet foot steps sounded into the room. I knew that they wanted me to know they were here or I wouldn't have heard them.

"Bella?" said the innocent voice of Alice. Relcutantly I pulled the covers away from my face. Alice was slowly walking to the chair where she sat down. Then, after a moment's hesitation, she sat on the bed next to me.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes letting time slip by us. "I know he was here." I whispered.

She sighed but said nothing. We watched as the light streaming through the windows grew brighter.

"We should get you up." She said after awhile.

Then she moved off the bed and looked at me. How could I have been so stupid? Of course Edward wasn't here. He didn't care about me. Once again I had tricked myself into thinking he actually wanted me.

"He was never here was he?" I whispered.

She paused and then shook her head. I sighed. What more could I expect?

I let her pull me off the bed and to my feet. Thoughts of him flooding into my mind. She brought me some clothes and pushed me into the bathroom so I could shower. When I was dry, dressed, and brushed I came out of the bathroom. She was there waiting for me just where I had left her.

_Edward's not here. Edward's not here. _I thought to myself over and over again.

I heard voices downstairs. Her eyes skirted there and then back to me. " I took a step for the door and said. "Let's go down stairs." She blocked my movement and instead moved me to the bed where a large book lay.

"First, I want to show you the scrap book I made for when me and Jazzy went to Hawaii."

Right then I knew she was up to something. Why wouldn't she want to go downstairs? The first time I was actually wanting to do something and she wouldn't let me. All suicidal thoughts pushed aside I turned to her.

"Alice." I said letting my eyes bore into hers.

Her eyes went to her feet and she started to fidget. Vampires don't fidget. Finally, she looked up at me and let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine! I'm done trying to protect your stubborn butt." She exclaimed.

She then led me out into the hallway and down the stairs. There I saw Emmet and Jasper holding Edward back. At first I was scared and then I saw that there was no anger in his eyes just pain.

"Edward." I whispered but it was loud enough to bring all of the vampire's attention to me.

In that second I wanted to do a million things. I wanted to fling myself into his arms. I wanted to kiss every inch of his face.I wanted to hold him like I had done when he was mine._ I wanted to run the other direction._

The last desire was most prominent. Why should I want to be in his arms. He had hurt me left me and didn't want me. I knew then that I would do none of the above. I would just stand there.

He shrugged out of his brother's grasps and took slow, hesitant steps towards me. His eyes were pleading and searching for mine. But, I found a nice spot on the wall and it was very interesting at the moment.

My heart ached for him but I couldn't, wouldn't. When he reached me his hand reached towards my face. When he was only inches from it I shocked myself and everyone else in the room by saying. "Don't."

Hurt and shock shot across his face. But he pulled his hand away and stared at me with a sad, pleading expression.

Why was he playing these games with me? We both knew he didn't love me so, why?

A tear slid down my face and I turned and walked away.

**A/N**

**Not my strongest chapter but it will do. It's so hard not to get discouraged. I'm hoping that if I continue the story more people will like it and review. I'm trying not to loose hope. The reviews help alot and make me want to keep going.**


	5. A Definate Choice

**A/N**

**I'm sorry it took a couple of days. I was going to post sooner but a family member died recently. I had a difficult time trying to write. But it's up now. Please enjoy!**

Instead of cowering in my room I walked to the door. I felt Alice's presense as she walked to follow me. I turned around to her and pleaded with my eyes for her not to follow me. She stared at me for a moment and then took a step back.

I left a stunned Cullen family in their living room and walked out the door. I needed time to think. So many emotions were flooding through me like angry, terrifying waters. I didn't know what to feel.

I walked to the forest and followed a barely visible path through the trees. Falling many times only to get back up again. I pushed my way through the over grown shrubs and bushes. Not exactly sure where I was going and not having any purpose.

I walked until my feet began to hurt and a thin film of sweat had covered my forhead. I stopped short and plopped down at the trunk of a large oak tree. My arms wound around my torso, always trying to hold myself together.

Why was he doing this to me? He told me he didn't want me. But the look in his eyes, the way he had gazed at me. What was going through that thick head of his?

Now I could only wish that this was all a dream. That I could open my eyes and it would all dissapear.

But, no, this was unfortunatly real.

I sat, huddled against the tree trunk, for hours. The next thing I knew I was in a pair of big strong arms. I was fully conscious but in a sort of daze.

I looked up at the face of the arms. Emmet grinned down upon me. I tried to smile back but knew I failed miserably.

"He's always loved you, little sis." I loved how he called me his sister more than what he had said.

I wanted to tell him "No, that's not true." But all the fight had gone out of me. Instead I closed my eyes and let myself fall into a light slumber.

When I awoke Alice sat beside me.

I glared at her. "You lied to me, Alice Cullen." I said menacingly.

She looked like a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar. "I know. And I'm sorry, Bella. . . But we wanted to protect you. We weren't sure you were ready for him to be here. He wouldn't go along with it other wise we could have had you going longer." She said with a slight grin.

I glared at her and the grin vanished. "I wish people would stop trying to protect me. Can't you see how much trouble it has caused me? So far it has done me no good when people try to protect me. You're family has some over protection issues to work through, you know." She looked at me bashfully waiting for me to forgive her. Finally, I could take it no longer and let a small grin escape.

She smiled and pulled me into an excited hug. Her whole frame shook with excitement. I realized that I had missed having my best friend, too mcuh to ever let anything between us again. I wanted her back more than anything. She was my sister.

An hour later we were lying side by side on my bed clutching our stomachs in laughter. Tears welled up in my eyes from laughing too hard which only made me laugh harder. She had just finished telling me about when someone stepped on Rosalie's dress and ripped it off of her. In the end they were yanking her away in a table cloth.

When our laughter had finally wound down I turned to face her as did she. "I missed you, Alice."

She put her hand on mine and said, "I missed you too. . . sis." We smiled as the door flew open and a playful Emmet squeezed himself in between us.

"Aw, Bella. Didn't you miss me?" He said in a faux sad voice.

"Of course. Your like the annoying, narcissistic big brother I never had!" I said playfully ruffling his hair.

"Good, because I got you something." He said with a devilish grin. I groaned and he pulled me onto my feet. Then, after a moment's thought, scooped me up into his arms.

"I _can _walk, you know?"

He smiled. "Oh, I know. But, you're just so darn slow!" And then the air was whooshing around me. The next second we were outside.

He set me on my feet and helped me steady myself. When I was finally able to look up a small smile spread across my face.

In front of my was a large trampoline. It looked twice the size of a normal one. "Emmet?"

He laughed. "You see, Bella, I love jumping on trampolines. But, being who I am I always break them. . . So, we thought it would be fun for you to jump on it." I noticed his whole family was outside now. Except for one.

"You can't be serious?!" I said staring at the monsterous thing in front of me.

"Really?" He said with a mischevious grin. The next thing I knew he had picked me up and lightly dropped me on the trampoline. I immediatly bouned back up in the air and then landed on my back again.

My laughter along with my family's echoed through the air. I stood up again and looked shyly around the yard. They all sent me amused, yet encouragaing smiles. With slight hesitation I used my feet and jumped up. When I came back down I bounced back up in their even higher than before.

I did this again and again all the while laughing even more. I would bounce on my butt and then land on my back. I used all my energy to bouce higher.

Until my clumsiness got the better of me. One instant I was pushing off the trampoline with my feet and the next the outer bar of the trampoline was flying towards my face.

I closed my eyes anticipating the pain. But instead I felt stony arms catch me around my waist. When I opened my eyes again I was only inches from the metal bar. I looked up at a grinning Emmet. "Maybe we should put a net around it?" He said with a chuckle.

The rest of the family laughed with us as he set me on my feet again. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a frazzled looking Edward on the porch. When I looked back again, though, he was gone.

I turned to Emmet and said, "So are you trying to get me to forgive you for lying to me?"

Esme came up behind me and put an arm around my shoulders. "Bella, we're sorry about that. We shouldn't have tried to say what was best for you. . . Can you forgive us?"

I looked at her and without hesitation said, "Of course, Esme." Then I tried to lighten the mood. "But next time you might want to work on Emmet a little bit more." Confusion swept across her face. "Reading, seriously?!" Laughter erupted across the yard.

I reveled in the moment. This is how it should be. Me here with my family. The family I always knew I would be apart of.

Carlisle was beside me then and said. "Bella, you should eat something. You're skin and bones you know." I smiled sheepishly and let them pull me into the kitchen. Once inside I hopped up onto the counter. Alice placed her self next to me and Emmet was on my other side. Rosalie stood in the doorway. She hadn't even spoken to me since they had come back.

Carlisle and Emse stood in front of me. "What do you want to eat?" Carlisle aske me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Anything." Puzzled looks returned to their faces. I decided to helpt them out. "How about a sandwhich?" They looked relieved and began to pull things out of the fridge.

"You know, Bella," Alice said. "I haven't gotten to take you shopping in forever. . ."

I groaned and knew what was coming. "Oh, come on, Bella. We can go tomorow. First, we'll stop by your house. Charlie's been dying to see you. And then we'll head on over to Port Angeles."

Charlie. I hadn't thought of him since I had woken up on that first day. I shuddered at seeing his pitying expression again. But he need not worry. Right now, I was happier than I had been in a really long time. I was with my family. All death wishes were tucked away. . . at least for now.

If the Cullen's left again I wasn't sure how I would cope. No, I knew exactly what I would do if my family left me again. My life was meaningless without them.

I felt Alice freeze next to me. After a few seconds I heard her exhale slowly. I turned away from her and refused to make eye contact.

If they left, my choice was definate.

**A/N**

**Things are lookin' up a little, huh? I hope you are liking if not loving it so far. That's the best I can hope for =D**

**Dalyn**


	6. His Arms Again

**Okay here it is!**

My head had been in a total fog since coming here. Everything that I had once wanted so much was here. My family seemed to love and want me, for now. But he was being so confusing. He was acting like he wanted me but then seemed to not. And even if he really did, could I trust him? How could I know that he wouldn't leave me again? The truth is I don't know if I could ever trust him again. The wound he put in me was too deep. Would it ever be able to seal shut? Or would I constantly have to try and hold it all together with my frail arms?

They had abandoned me when I needed them most and now they were here trying to help me. They pitied me and felt sorry for me. The poor little human who couldn't get over Edward.

I tried desperately to push these unnerving thoughts from my head and put on a happy smile when Alice came into my room in the morning. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" She sang.

I groaned. "I'm awake." She laughed and yanked the covers off of me. I shivered as the chilling morning air hit me.

"Put these on." She threw clothing at me and immediately I felt silk. I looked down and confirmed my fears. In my hands was a black silky top and ripped skinnies. Couldn't I just wear a normal old t-shirt and jeans? Not with Alice around.

I slugged out of bed and pulled on the clothes. The moment I had them on Alice gently pushed me down onto the bed and slipped shoes on my feet, black flats. Then she pulled me up, pushed me into the bathroom, and let me clean up. She looked disapprovingly at my brushed air yet said nothing.

Then she said, "meet me downstairs." and disappeared. I obeyed her orders and followed the hallway to the stair case. I took each step carefully so I wouldn't fall and concentrated very hard on what I was doing. So, I didn't notice the Greek god standing at the bottom. When I was almost to the bottom I glanced up and saw him, taking my concentration away from my footing to his smooth skin and soft, warm eyes. The next thing I knew the floor was moving towards me until his stone arms caught me. They were both wrapped around my waist protectively.

I made the mistake of looking up into his glorious, butter-scotch eyes. He looked back at me and my breath caught in my throat and I lost all train of thought. His hand came up and brushed along my cheek bone and all of my pain subsided. The last few horrifying months melted away. Nothing else existed. It was like I was back in my happy place in my mind but this time it was real.

Breathing was all but forgotten when he slowly started to incline his head towards me. All my dreams of kissing him were soon to come true. Everything I had ever wanted was quickly approaching as I moved my lips closer to his. With another inch we would touch and then. . .

**A/N okay so I'm sorry it took so long to get up but I was sick for the past couple of days. Not fun. But this is it even though it's kind of short and a bit of a cliff hanger there. Wanted to get you thinking. Will they kiss? What will happen if they do? All will be revealed in the next chapter!**

**dalyn**


	7. Unexpected Scent

Our lips were coming closer . . . closer. And then I was yanked away. "Bella, we really need to go." Alice said as she pulled me to the door.

"Alice!" I heard Edward roar. Emmet's booming laughter came from somewhere inside the house.

Edward was now outside. "Alice, please just let me talk to her. . . Bella?" Alice stopped walking and I turned and kept my gaze down.

After a moment's thought over the consequences I muttered, "You're right Alice we should be going." I turned and walked to the car.

"Bella, please." Was his agonized whisper. I pushed it aside and slid into the car, all the while staring at my hands. Alice was beside me in a heartbeat and pulling out of the Cullen's driveway. We rode in silence and I was surprised that she was onslaughting me with questions. Odd, very odd. Alice speechless?

I finally turned away from my own thoughts and asked her, "What's wrong?".

She flashed me a brief smile. "Oh, nothing." I didn't believe it for second. The way she pursed her lips, undoubtedly to keep a secret in, gave way to my suspicions. Alice was definitely keeping something from me. But the truth is, did I really want to know?

Charlie greeted me with an always awkward hug made even more awkward by my recent attempt on my life. We all sat down in the living room and Charlie and Alice made small talk. I could tell that questions were burning in him, questions I wasn't meant to here, so I excused myself to go to my room.

Once upstairs, I gathered a few things that I thought I might need. When I glanced upon my bed I felt longing for it and all the memories it held. I dropped my things and lay down on it like I had so many times before. Pain, that seemed to have been soaked in by the sheets and blanket, over-whelmed me. I let a few lonely tears fall before pulling myself back together and heading downstairs. We said our goodbyes to Charlie and we were back on the road to Port Angeles.

* * *

Six hours, too many bags to count, and one over stuffed car later we were back in my room and I was being subjected to a modeling show. Esme and Rosalie waited expectantly while I tried on the latest outfit; a light blue, short summer dress. I exited the bathroom and did a shy little twirl and let them see the full view. They clapped happily and "oohed and awed". And then Alice's face clouded over and the other two seemed disturbed.

"What's that smell?" Rosalie said as all three of them stepped closer to me.

Alice gasped. "Victoria!" All at once all of the Cullen's were in my room talking.

"Alice how could you not see this?"

"Didn't you smell this before?"

"I can't believe she was there and I didn't smell or see her."

I risked a glance at Edward his eyes were dark and clouded. His face betrayed many emotions that perplexed me. His eyes told a story of their own. Could it be that all of the emotions that I had felt from him since arriving here were true? Could he really feel that way about me? No, I was only kidding myself into thinking that.

Edward Cullen could never love me like I thought he did. Never.

**A/N Wow! Thanks so much to the support I am getting from you guys. That helps more than you know. And I'm glad that my pet peeve on grammar is noticed. I find it really hard to read something when it is full of errors. Once again kind of short I'm in a real press for time and didn't want to be rude and keep you waiting too long and if I didn't write it now it would have been a while. So, enjoy!**

**Thanks so, so, so much! Dalyn **


	8. He's a Cullen

**A/N once again short but I'm really trying to get more out with my schedule. Please enjoy and don't be angry if it's sloppy. =(**

I looked down at Edward's hands and noticed they were balled into fists. The skin pulling even whiter over his knuckles. His breathing became ragged. "Edward, don't." Jasper said.

The next moment Edward's hand flew out at the wall next to him. "She was in danger, Alice! How could you let that happen?!" He roared.

"I don't know! Please calm down and we'll figure this out." She said in a calm voice.

"No, Alice, you had to have seen something!" His voice kept rising and getting even more angry.

"Edward, please. I didn't see anything!" She screamed back.

"Don't lie to me!" He took a step forward and Jasper stepped in between them.

"Edward . . . please." Somehow I found the courage and spoke up in a small voice. He looked at me and his eyes softened and he blew out a long breath. He must have seen the fear written across my face because his hand rose to my face. Without thinking I flinched away. I instantly regretted it as his face was covered in hurt and pain.

I couldn't stand the emotions he was causing in me and brushed past him and left the room. I flew down the stairs without tripping and ran out the door. I instinctively ran to the woods. There was a barely visibly, beaten path that I attempted to follow. Invisible objects popped up under my feet causing me to fall numerous times. The dress became filthy and torn. Alice would kill me.

I pushed my legs to go faster and lost concentration. One minute I was running and the next I was coming face to face with a rock. Strong arms curled around my face leaving me only inches from the rock. Instantly, I burst into sobs. Emmet pulled me up and held me to his chest as I balled. He seemed to understand to keep his mouth shut and only stood letting me ruin his soft shirt.

When my eyes seemed to momentarily dry and he patted the back of my head. "Wanna talk, Bella?"

I shook my head and then re-burst into tears. "He's s- so . . . im- impossible!" I wailed.

Emmet threw his back and loud laughter radiated through the trees. When his laughter slowed he looked down at me. "He's a Cullen."


	9. On the Run

**A/N Ok. This one is way longer than the others. So I hope you're happier. I will try to update soon. Also I hope to have my new story up, **_**Never Whole**_**. So, check it out! Thanks for the support.**

I'm Coming Edward ch. 9

At first I was angry that he was laughing. But then I saw the humor and couldn't help but hold my laughter in.

When our laughing calmed enough he looked down at me, "I missed you little sis."

I was overwhelmed with happiness. My big brother Emmet. God, I had missed him. He could bring humor to even the least funny of situations.

I felt the whirl of high speeds and then he was carrying me up the porch steps. Alice grabbed me from his arms and held me tightly. I could tell that I had worried her by running off. Edward stood in the doorway, arms folded across his chest, hair as deshelvled as ever, a fallen angel sent to torture me.

His eyes seemed to be pleading with me. But what more could he want? Wasn't having to live in the same house as him bad enough or did he want to cause me more pain than he had the last couple of monthes.

Alice set me down and gave me a stern look. But, it faltered and turned into a beautiful smile. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the living room. She sat me on a couch and gracefully plopped down next to me. She hesitated before speaking. "Bella, I hope you understand that were going to have to _take care of her. _Now, she's been tracking you and we need to get you safely away. We believe she's made a few friends and we think it'll be easier to lure them if were on the move." I nodded slowly trying to take in what she was saying.

The only thing that came to mind I spoke outloud, "Charlie."

Her face fell slightly before stiffening again. "Carlisle is going to tell him that we think it will be best for your health to get out for a while and that were going on a road trip together. Esme and Carlisle will stay behind and keep an eye on him. He'll be fine, Bella."

I nodded my head.

**. . . **

Thirty minutes later we were packed and in the cars. We didn't try and hide me smell because we wanted them to follow us. We had to lead them away from town. Away from Charlie. Alice asked if I wanted to stop and see Charlie but I didn't want to have a break down in front of him.

Alice was all sorts of worried because everytime she looked for the future she couldn't see anything. She was scared that she was loosing her vision. Exept she could see anyone else's but ours.

We were running into this blindly and it frightened all of us. But I knew I had to put on a brave face.

Alice and Jasper were in the front of the car and I was in the back. Before we left Alice and Edward were having a heated discussion. In the end it was agreed that I would ride with them. Edward would drive the Volvo and Emmet and Rose would follow in her car.

We would lead Victoria and her friends on a wild goose chase until they got stupid and then. . .

Two hours into our driving I fell asleep. When I awoke it was pitch black except for the city lights streaming past the windows. We stopped at a classy hotel and they checked in to a suite.

If I wasn't so exhausted I might have been able to appreciate the beautiful rooms. But, instead I quickly went to the shower and found a large bathtub big enough for more than just me. I began running the hot water and then pulled my shirt over my head. My jeans came off next. Somehow I managed to get water on the sleek linolium and my foot slid over it. When I realised I was falling I took in a sharp breath.

Not even a second later his arms were around me. His smell was everywhere clouding over my senses. I could feel his cold skin on mine. He pulled me up still holdind me tightly.

His eyes were honey colored and pouring into mine. I wanted so badly for him to kiss me. Then my face turned a burning shade of red as I realised I was in my bra and underwear with him holding me and his family watching from the doorway.

Emmet let out a playful whistle. Edward's chest rumbled and he immediatly positioned us so that I was hidden from their view. Everyone but Alice and rose took their leave with huge grins on their faces. Edward slowly backed up with his eyes never leaving mine until he disappeared.

Alice laughed brightly. "Bella, you can't even take a bath without killing yourself." I faked a cold glare in her direction but found a smile on my reddened face.

She held up her finger telling me to wait and her and Rose disappeared. A moment later they were standing in front of me in their bathing suits. Rosalies's was a shiny black one piece with the sides cut out revealing her slender curves. Alice wore a pink two piece that made me want to crawl in a closet.

She handed me somethjng with a smile and it took me only a moment to realise that it was also a bathing suit. They both disappeared giving me some privacy to change. It was beautiful. A two piece washed in purple with intricate designs of exotic flowers.

I changed quickly and they re-entered when I was finished. I hadn't noticed that Edward had turned the water off and watched as Rosalie turned it back on. She poured in vanilla flavored bubble bath and let the water fill the tub. Next, her and Alice each grabbed one of my arms and lifted me with ease into the steaming tub. It was just hot enough for comfort and I sighed in contentment.

The tub was filled with laughter and chatter. Rosalie talked about Emmet's latest stunt. Alice beamed over going shopping once again. And of course they asked me questions about my life. I made the mistake of telling them about my time with Jake in La Push.

They both gasped and I could hear growling from outside the bathroom door. Alice said a warning to the growler under her breath. Which, without a doubt, was Edward.

"We'll talk about that later." Alice told me.

They insisted on washing my hair and when they were done we sat and soaked reveling in each other's long missed company.

When I asked what they had been doing see they'd left all those lonely monthes ago they both fell silent. Seeing their pain I hurt to. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

Alice looked fierce when she spoke. "No, Bella! Don't be sorry! We should never have left you. No matter what he said we should never have left you!" She was dry sobbing and I moved to her pulling her into a strong embrace. I could hear a heated discusion outside the door and knew Jasper must be concerned.

But, I was surprised when Edward burst through the door nearly breaking it and said through his teeth, ".."


	10. Loss of Sight

Alice looked up and said angrily, "Edward, not now."

He was breathing hard and his fists were balled up. "Yes, now. Bella, can I please speak to you?"

I looked at Rosalie and Alice in worry. Jasper and Emmet were, by now, standing in the door way. I stood up and nodded my head and then grabbed a towel. Edward stalked from the room as I wrapped myself in the towel and then followed him.

He went into one of the rooms and shut the door after I was inside, not that it would stop his family from hearing. He motioned to the bed for me to sit but I shook my head.

He sighed but began talking. "I need to explain to you about when I left."

I shook my head. "No, you don't have to explain anything to me." I said quietly.

"Bella, please. I need you to understand." He pleaded with me, his beautiful honey eyes begging with me. How could I resist? I nodded once. "First of all, never, ever, apologize for what happened. It had nothing to do with you." I opened my mouth to protest but he eyed me dangerously. "Second, I need you to know why I left you."

I shook my head with my eyes filling with water. "No . . . please don't. I can't- . . ."

He interrupted me. "Bella, please . . . just listen." I didn't give him any answer but he took my silence as a green light. "I was always hurting you. No matter what I did you were in danger. I couldn't live with myself for causing you to be hurt." I held back a scoff. "You would never have been safe unless me and my family were gone."

"That's not what you told me! You said you didn't want me. Don't lie to me!" More tears fell.

He reached towards me but I smacked his hand away, bruising mine in the process. "How could you believe that? I never dreamed you'd actually believe me. But you did and then I couldn't talk myself out of leaving . . . I wanted to protect you . . . I need to protect you now."

Anger rose in me. "Well, it didn't work! And for your information, Edward Cullen, I'm no longer your problem to protect!" I pushed past him and fled the room. I fell onto a bed in one of the other bedrooms and cried my frustration out.

I could vaguely hear Alice trying to calm me, but it only made me cry harder. I was brought out of my mind be Edward's voice coming from the doorway. "I'm sorry, Bella . . . I love you. I always have."

I wanted to believe him but couldn't let him back in to hurt me. I don't believe I could have lived through another hole being torn in me.

I cried until I ran dry and then fell into an uncomfortable sleep. I awoke to Alice beckoning me to wake up. Reluctantly, I opened my eyes. "It's time to go." She said quietly. I nodded and put on the pants and t-shirt that she had laid out for me. I was surprised at the lack of designer labels.

Minutes later we were once again in the car. "Where do you want to eat?" Jasper asked.

I thought about this for a moment and then picked the first place that came to mind. "McDonald's?"

Alice giggled and Jasper followed suit but they turned to the nearest one. In the drive through Jasper commented, "All food is repulsive to me, but this is truly disgusting." I laughed and ignored his comment. He took my order and told it to the nasally voice on the other side of the speaker.

We pulled to the window and Jasper paid and received the bag, wrinkling his nose. I laughed and dove into my fat saturated breakfast.

I vaguely saw the passing scenery. Houses in the middle of nowhere. An occasional town. But my head was elsewhere. I was going over what Edward had said to me. The pain that still shoots through me when I even think his name is preposterous. What if he really does love me? Am I supposed to let him crawl right back into my damaged heart? He hurt me so much.

"Bella, he's been hurting more than you will ever know. Give him a chance." Jasper said. I tried to take what he said in but the anger overwhelmed everything else.

A while later another thought provoked me. "Is she following?" He knew without me saying who I was talking about.

But, he let his wife answer me. "Yes, her and two others are following us. She left behind three more to watch Charlie. Incase you returned. But they left this morning and are going to meet up with Victoria somewhere in a desert. I can't see where exactly." She sighed. "Somehow I can see only a few things. She's figured out a way to block me from most things. I don't know how."

I pondered this, wondering how Alice couldn't see them. And then I remembered something that Alice had told me. That when she saw me jump my future disappeared. But, I hadn't died. Jake pulled me out of the water. Could she see Jake?

"Alice, tell me what Jake's doing right now." She looked confused and her eyes glazed over and her brow furrowed with concentration.

Her eyes came back to normal and Jasper looked at her expression with worry. "Alice, what's wrong?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I- I can't see him. Or any of the muts." She had her phone to her ear before it even rang. She listened for a second before saying. "We'd better pull over." Jasper pulled off along side of the empty highway.

Jasper and Alice opened their doors to get out and I followed suit. Edward, Emmet, and Rose were next to us in a second. "Bella revealed to me that I can't see those muts at La Push. I don't know why I can't see them but I think they might have something to do with why I can't see Victoria." Alice said.

"You don't think one of them could be helping her?" Rosalie said.

I shook my head. "No, they would never try to harm me. They're my brothers." They didn't seem to like me calling the wolves my brothers but didn't mention it.

"Let me call Jake." I said.

Edward growled under his breath. But Rosalie interjected. "Shut up, Edward." And then she handed me her cell phone.

Upon opening the phone the screen showed a picture of her and Emmet together I smiled before punching in the numbers.

"Hello." Thank God Jake answered.

"Jake!" I couldn't contain my excitement just as Edward couldn't seem to contain another low rumble, which I ignored.

"Bella! Charlie said you left with the Cullens and then you didn't call me. Don't tell me you took that blood sucker back."

My face reddened and I walked away from the growls of my family. "Jake, stop! I need you to listen to me." He was quiet so I continued. "Victoria has made friends and is after me." He growled but I ignored him, too. "Shush! For some reason Alice can't see you. And she keeps getting blocked from seeing Victoria and her friends. We think there may be a connection."

He was silent for a minute before his voice came back with riveting anger. "I can't believe it! Seth Clearwater's been missing and no one can find him. He hasn't been phasing either. We didn't want to believe that he would actually leave us and this proves it!"

I spoke in, "She must have figured out that Alice can't see you guys and took him to protect her. That explains everything."

I turned back to my family knowing they had already heard everything and were now in a heated discussion. "Jake can I call you back?" He said okay and we hung up. I walked to the back to the group.

"Bella, we're going to bring the wolves here. They'll want to be involved with getting Seth back and flying them here will be quickest. It is a minor set-back because as soon as they meet up with us, everyone's future disappears. But, it's worth it."

I nodded my head. Getting the wolves involved in all of this was the last thing I wanted to happen but I knew it was inevitable. I hated myself for putting so many people in danger. First the Cullens and then Seth and now all of the wolves.

What if someone got hurt or even worse killed? Could I live with that? No, probably not.

**A/N Wow, sorry guys. I'm super bad on those cliffies. But, hey it adds excitement right? Working on new stuff and it may be a deal breaker. I'm working on a Jasper/Bella fanfic. I know I know. Don't get me wrong I'm a total Bella/Edward fan. But, there's something about these two that I can't get over. Especially after reading an amazing fanfic about them. Please, try it out when it comes in and give it a chance. I did and I love them together! Though at heart I'm a B/E fan.**

**-Day**


	11. Mine Again

Edward called Jake who readily agreed to meet up with us a.s.a.p. Though I was greatly disturbed by the idea of my brothers fighting vampires I was still excited to see Jake. I'd been missing my best friend.  
When everything was decided we kept going. According to Jasper, Victoria had fallen back and was no longer in such close pursuit. Though that didn't mean that she was giving up. She was probably meeting with her friends to plan how they were going to slowly torture me to death.  
Jasper groaned at my change in emotions. "Please stop thinking like that. We're not going to let anything happen to you, Bella. Please, trust us." He pleaded.  
"It's not you I don't trust, Jasper." We knew who I was talking about. The one in the car behind us that could hear what I'd said. The one who'd taken my heart and stopped on it with inhuman strength.  
I could almost see the hurt expression on his face. The way his eyes would be pleading with me to forgive him and let him back in. But, what about the next time he got bored with me? I wasn't enough then and I would never be enough.  
Jasper growled again. "Bella, stop!" Did you not hear anything he said last night?" Yes, how could I not hear what he had said?  
After a moment of thought he turned to Alice and said, "Alice, I think it's time we let you intervene."  
She squealed in delight. "Oh, yay!" She beamed and then spoke so low and fast that I couldn't make out what she was saying.  
I let a growl of my own out and Alice turned her head to me. "Don't worry, Bella, you'll forgive me."  
I knew asking questions would be pointless. So, I passed the time in silence. Alice was on the phone with someone and once again made sure I couldn't hear her. After a moment the car stopped on the side of the road.  
Alice turned to me and said, "I'm sorry, Bella, but this is necessary."  
Before I could question what she was talking about, my door opened and revealed Edward. The sun was out on this deserted highway and he glittered relentlessly. "Bella, we need to talk."  
I broke out of my stupor and said, "No, we don't."  
He sighed. "Please."  
I shook my head stubbornly. "No."  
He surprised me by smiling mischievously and saying, "Then you leave me no choice." And then his arms lifted me up and out of the car. At first I wanted to revel at his touch but I was overcome with anger.  
"Put me down!" I screamed at him. He ignored me and walked at a human speed to the passenger side of the Volvo. "Alice, I will never forgive you!" I screamed in anger. In response I heard her silver bell laugh.  
Edward put me in the car and buckled me in before sliding into his seat. I was furious and couldn't bring myself to enjoy his scent that covered every inch of the car.  
We were speeding down the highway now and he was silent, for the moment. "I thought I had explained to you my reason for leaving quite clearly." No response from me. "I've always wanted and loved you. Nothing could ever change that. Even my need to protect you wasn't enough to keep me away." He sighed and his face turned into pure torture. "I begged you to not do anything stupid, Bella. My plan was for you to move on and forget about me. Not try to take yourself out of this world."  
"Edward, how could I ever forget about you? I thought you were my other half. My one true love. My soul mate! And then knowing that you could never feel that way about me was too much, Edward!"  
"Bella! I've always known that we were supposed to be together. That we were perfect for each other. Always! I screwed up when I left! I know that and I'm sorry. Please, just tell me, is there reason for me to hope that you'll ever forgive me for what I've put you through?"  
I stared at him for a long moment, silent tears sliding down my broken face. I whispered, "I forgave you a long time ago . . . but, I don't know if I can trust you to not leave me again."  
The car stopped and then his face was dangerously close to mine. I could feel his intoxicating, cool breath on me. "As long as I exist, I will never, ever leave you. Not unless you ask me to." In the moment that followed a thousand thoughts ran through my head. I wanted to do a variety of things. I wanted to slap him with all my strength. I wanted to scream and run out of the car. I wanted to tell him that what he did was the cruelest thing I could imagine and that I could never trust him again.  
I lost all control that I had been trying desperately to hold in. All thoughts except one were flung out the window.  
I placed my hand on the back of his neck and pulled his face to mine. Our lips locked together with urgency. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him in the small space of the car. Our hands were wound through each other's hair. Our lips were molded together with beautiful intensity.  
That one kiss pushed past many boundaries that I had never dreamed of crossing with him. His hands roamed where they had never gone before. I was entirely lost in him.  
He pulled away not because he thought we'd gone too far but because I was completely out of breath.  
He pressed his forehead to mine and we both breathed deeply. "I love you, Bella."  
I smiled and said the words I'd longed to say, "I love you, Edward." His lips parted into a smile and I took advantage and pressed my lips to his.  
A car's honk and Emmet's voice broke us apart. "Go Eddie!" Edward growled playfully and I laughed.  
He pulled away reluctantly and twined our fingers together before starting the car and following the others. We rode in a comfortable silence reveling in the beauty of reunion. He lifted our hands and kissed my knuckles before flashing me an award winning, beautifully crooked smile.  
I was calm and at peace and very, very happy. Edward couldn't seem to refrain from pulling my face to his in a breathtaking kiss. All was perfect until I heard the agonized howl of a wolf.

A/N Yay! They're back together! Sorry about the sad ending. =c feedback is much appreciated and to show my gratitude I've recently started replying my thanks.  
-Day


	12. Hurting My Bestfriend

The howl broke through our kiss and Edward pulled away with a low growl. My heart fell to pieces as I turned my head to the window. Everything was passing at blur but I was still sure I didn't see any russet colored wolves.

"How did he get here so fast?" I asked Edward.

He sighed and ran his hand through his bronze hair. "No one wanted to upset you, but Jacob's been away from the pack for a while. He took your . . . accident pretty hard. And then when you were staying with us he felt betrayed and left."

My heart stung from his words. "How do you know this?" I said slowly.

He emitted another long sigh. "He met with me before he left."

I gasped involuntarily. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He shook his head. "Bella, he asked me not to." I stared out the tinted window searching for my bestfriend. Jake was in pain and I was causing it. Not only had I hurt him with my decisions but was now staying with his mortal enemies. I knew how deep his hate for them went. Especially after they . . . left.

The blurs around the car began to take shapes and I realized we were slowing down and pulling onto the side of the road. I looked at Edward with question in my eyes. He stared at his hands refusing to meet my gaze. They tightened on the steering wheel pulling his skin whiter.

"He wants to talk to you." He said with anger dripping from his words. I turned and saw Jacob standing some twenty feet from us.

I was immediately overjoyed at the prospect of talking to Jacob. But when I look at his face my feelings turned to pain.

I slowly got out of the car and made my way to him. He stood, half naked, with his eyes staring past me at the cars. I waited for him to talk first but found him taking too long. I opened my mouth to speak but he beat me to it.

"How can you take him back, Bella? After all he's put you through." He voice was broken and his eyes empty.

"Jake I- I'm sorry." I was at a loss for words to comfort my best friend. His pain was seeping through me and becoming my own.

"Save it!" He snapped. I was taken back by his harsh words and flinched as if I had been slapped. Seeing this, his expression softened. He pulled me into his arms in a bone crushing hug. "Sorry, Bells. I'm always breaking my promise not to hurt you, huh?" I cried quietly into his blazing, bare chest until he lifted my chin to meet his gaze. "But, just remember what that scuzz bag put you through. And that I'll be here when he looses his mind again, okay?"

I had no response to his words and wasn't sure how to procede. So, I decided on lightening the mood up a bit. I hit his arm playfully. "Just behave yourself, Jacob Black."

He chuckled lightly. "I'm not making any promises." We broke apart and I went to Edward's car and Jake back to running.

Edward's eyes were tight and pained and his face was twisted into a grimace. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head and put his head into his hands. "Your friend has a vivid memory." I could hear the aganization in his voice and could only guess at what Jake was thinking about. Knowing him he was probably trying to torment Edward with images of my zombie mode.

I let out a growl of my own and said loud enough for his wolf ears to hear, "Jake, stop!" Edward lifted his head to me and smiled slightly.

"Bella, I-," I put my finger over his lips.

"Don't, Edward." I pressed my lips to his to silence any apologies he wanted to voice.

**A/N sorry its super short but I'm trying to get some out for both of my stories. I'll get more out a.s.a.p.!**


	13. Super Sneaky

The next few hours of driving were mostly uneventful. I didn't ask where we were going because it didn't matter. The only thing I could concentrate on was the close proximity of Edward.

He was inches away from me. Our hands stayed entwined and my body was unconsciously shifted towards him. We spoke some but for the most part we let ourselves be wrapped up in a peaceful silence. Though thousands of questions were still swimming around in my head I didn't want to voice any of them. I knew there would be a time for that later and didn't want to waste the sweetness of reunion.

Alice and Jasper were in Carlisle's car in front of us and Rosalie and Emmet were behind us in his Jeep. We were close and everyone but me had heightened hearing so talking on cell phones was unnecessary. Whenever Edward spoke too low for me to hear I knew he was talking to his siblings.

As the night began to fall and my eyes were threatening to close, distant city lights came into view. At first there were only a few, but as the time passed they grew in numbers and size. Soon they were a large mob of lights all blending together.

When I turned my gaze to Edward he sensed the questioning in my eyes and said with a grin, "Las Vegas." Their driving pattern must have led us far away from Washington and in several loops that then led us back to the city of mischief.

I'd never been to the famous city and was in a state of quiet anticipation as we began to pass buildings. Neon lights flashed and whizzed by at normal driving speed. It would seem that in a city this big and full they didn't want to test the law.

Soon we pulled up beside one of the bright buildings and they tossed their keys to the valets. Inside we had to pass through the casino to get to the hotel lobby. Many faces turned to look at these inhuman gods. Never had I felt more out of place standing next to these beautiful vampires than now. Saying I felt hideous would be an understatement.

They strode gracefully through the bright room without giving anyone a second glance. I was extremely aware of Edwards arm wrapped around my waist and the way his eyes were constantly lingering on me.

Inside the lobby Alice bounded up to the front desk and startled a woman with a smile plastered on her too-tan skin. After only a few moments Alice walked back to us and then we all slid into an elevator. Well, they slid, I stumbled

They let out amused chuckles as Edward pulled me upright. Being a clumsy human in group full of graceful vampires was not the highlight of my night.

But what was the highlight was slipping into the steaming hot water of a bubble bath. I tried to let my worries slide away into the water but it was very difficult.

I worried about Jacob, who was staying with the pack down the hall, according to Alice. I worried about the safety of them and also of the Cullen's. I worried about Charlie, though they said he was completely safe. But, most of all, I worried about Edward. Was I putting him in danger? Yes.

And it was killing me. I just got him back and now his existence was being threatened, and that meant my existence. I couldn't talk about this to him because he would only laugh it off and assure me that he was in no danger. But the truth is that he is in danger. Everyone is. We're not only dealing with Victoria but now she has friends. And she's figured out how to block Alice by kidnapping Seth Clearwater.

And the cause of all of this was me. I was putting everyone that I loved in harm's way. Could I really just sit back and let this happen? What if I could get away? No, it would never work. Alice would see me planning it and stop me.

But, I had to do something.

. . .

After I was dried and dressed I practically begged for Edward to let me go see Jake. After much pleading he finally agreed. But at his mention of escorting me down the hall way I turned furious.

"I can make it down the hallway by myself, Edward." I said in as angry of a voice as I could muster.

His eyes held the look of mockery. "Really, I'm not so sure. I can't let you out of my sight without you hurting yourself."

My glare turned frosty. "Maybe, I should just let the pack protect me. They would at least let me walk down a hallway!" I knew I was hitting below the belt with that one but didn't see any other way out.

He stiffened slightly and let out a slow nod. With determination I kissed his cheek and then ran to my room to change into a pair of jeans. When I came out I heard the shower turning on and knew Edward needed to blow off some steam.

Emmet and Rosalie had gone downstairs to make use of the casino and Alice and Jasper went on a mini shopping spree. Victoria would never attack here and everyone had relaxed just slightly.

The packs room was way down at the other end of the hallway and it would be a short trek. Halfway down it I saw that there was another elevator than the one we had used. This one would drop of at the other side of the hotel.

Without having a second thought I climbed into the open doors. Alice would see too late. Edward wouldn't be able to hear. The pack wasn't expecting me so they wouldn't be listening. And Emmet and Rose were on the other side of the hotel.

And I could finally do something to keep the ones I loved safe.

**AN tell me what you think and I love hearing your suggestions! **


End file.
